


Blankets Soft and Warm Will Shelter You From Any Storm

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Where art my niece, you peasants!” Clint cried Natasha was a half step behind him.“Fucking hell, Clint,” Natasha shoved the archer aside, “Now show me mini Natasha.”The babies began to wail.“I told you, her name is Whitney. Say it with me ladies and gents, Whit-ney, like the singer,” Tony tiredly quipped while he tried to soothe the spooked babies in his arms.“And you know there are two babies, right?” James added, not quite knowing what to do with himself.(rated E for language)





	1. Chapter 1

Whitney was a  _tiny_ and red-faced thing. She had beautiful baby blue eyes that couldn't focus on anything in particular. It was almost ridiculous that James could measure how big Whitney was with his  _forearm_.  She was as light as a feather in his arms. Cradled in Tony’s, RJ looked identical to Whitney. Both babies had the same dark downy hair on their heads inherited from their bearer and scrunched noses from general grumpiness. The colour of their eyes  was debatable. Although, for the time being, they were a watery blue. James couldn't stop  _staring,_  his own eyes riveted to details that ultrasounds couldn't catch.

“Jamie?” Tony called, his voice was hoarse from hours of labour.

 

“Yeah, doll?” James replied easily.

 

“‘M gettin’ sleepy, don’ wanna drop her.”

 

“You want me to curl up behind you?”

 

“Yeah, don’ wanna stop holding my babies.”

 

“Of course, sweet thing.”

 

Tony looked just about ready to crash when --

 

“Where art my niece, you peasants!” Clint cried Natasha was a half step behind him.

 

“Fucking hell, Clint,” Natasha shoved the archer aside, “Now show me mini Natasha.”

 

The babies began to  _wail._

 

“I told you, her name is  _Whitney._ Say it with me ladies and gents, Whit-ney, like the singer,” Tony tiredly quipped while he tried to soothe the spooked babies in his arms.

 

“And you know there are  _two babies,_  right?” James added, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

 

“Nope. All I see are squishy bundles,” Clint deadpanned as he stole a baby from Tony’s arms.

 

James may have growled.

 

“You don’t get permission to steal one of my squishies if you call them that,” Tony complained.

 

“You already got your hands full - just let me-” was it RJ? Yeah, RJ was in the yellow blanket, calmed down, “-there we go. Oh, I love it when they’re this small.”

 

“You don’t have any children,” Natasha pointed out a matter of factly.

 

“I have a niece  _and_  two nephews, thank you very much,” Clint defended haughtily before cooing at RJ again.  

 

“Where is everyone else?” James asked.

 

He was expecting at least Stevie would be there too.

 

“Mission thing, yah-dah yah-dah,” Natasha mumbled, watching RJ like a hawk over Clint’s shoulder.

 

“When’d that happen?” Tony asked, sounding and smelling panicked.

 

Whitney whined in Tony’s arms. Tony took a calming breath and she quieted.

 

“About five hours ago,” Clint replied.

 

“Why didn’t we know?” James asked, a little disgruntled.

 

“Look, do you think even  _Fury_  would try to separate an alpha from his mate when the said mate has been in  _labour_ ,” Natasha stretched the word, “for fifteen hours?”

 

“Which one of you did he send to tell us?” Tony pried, making funny faces at Whitney.

 

“Sam. I swear to God, I could hear Sergeant Grump's growl from the waiting room.”

 

The alpha in question hummed, not exactly surprised.

 

“Anyways, I want my niece,” Natasha reminded the pair.

 

“Only if Clint gives up our son,” Tony bargained, his tone no-nonsense.

 

Clint made a wounded noise but gave up RJ without a fight. James and Tony’s son snuffled in one of Tony’s arms, half-lidded eyes slipping closed a second after he made a little, ‘whumphed’ noise. The soft moment, unfortunately, could not last for James. Some sort of protective instinct kept his eyes on where Whitney was cradled in Natasha’s arms. She played with the little hands that had wiggled themselves out of their blanket. Natasha’s blue eyes remained riveted to her tiny niece.

 

Tony leaned his back further against James. It struck him that Tony was just as tired as he had been before the wonder twins interrupted. James could tell when his mate stifled a yawn.

 

“How about you guys come back a bit later?” James asked quietly, a little hesitant to ruin the soft atmosphere.

 

“But we just got here!” Clint pouted.

 

James raised an unimpressed brow and the archer relented.

 

“Nat?” Clint addressed his partner in crime gently.

 

Natasha hummed noncommittally.

 

“You gotta give them their baby back.”

 

Natasha sighed, a little disappointed. Whitney was soon back in Tony’s arms, regardless.

 

“How about you guys come in a bit later?” James suggested quietly.

 

“Sounds good,” Clint mumbled.

 

The door clicked closed quietly behind the two spies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was astonishing to see what their love had made.
> 
> To have two vulnerable babies with hands that could only hold a single finger be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready for the sappiness???? (i did this in one go and it's late)

RJ squinted at James suspiciously as he was lifted from Tony’s arms. RJ was only a few hours old, but his grumbling was the type which very few mastered in their lifetime.

James wondered if that was a part of the ‘murder stare’ Tony hoped their children would inherit.

“M’yeah I get it bud, you were nice and warm and now you’re moving,” James mumbled to his son.

James lowered RJ into the bassinet as slowly as he dared.

RJ sneezed very grumpily.

James couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead.

RJ crinkled his nose in response.

“Stay asleep for a little longer okay?”

A soft and tiny hand made a fist around James’ pinky.

His heart, honest to God, _melted_.

It was just hitting James that he helped _create_ RJ and Whitney. Although, Tony did all the work. God bless the love of James’ life. It was astonishing to see what their love had made.

To have two vulnerable babies with hands that could only hold a single finger be real.

He couldn't help tracing a finger down the bridge of RJ’s nose.

The lids of his son’s eyes were already at half-mast but they drooped closed.

“Love you,” James murmured.

He stood over RJ’s bassinet until he could hear the soft puffs of sleeping breath.

Of course, it was just then Whitney made the most peculiar sound. She cried like a lamb, loud enough to wake Tony.

“Oh, hey baby girl,” Tony tried to coo.

Whitney didn't pay any mind, big dewy tears ran down her face.

“I can take care of it,” James offered.

Tony shook his head as he unswaddled his daughter.

“I’ll take care of it,” Tony murmured, patting Whitney’s diapered bum to check for wetness, “I think she might be hungry, so…”

“Pillow! I’ll get a pillow!” James amended the best he could.

Tony rolled his eyes, clearly knowing what he was doing.

“Whatever makes you feel better, you Alpha Protector you.”


End file.
